The Journey of Exploration
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: Thorin has a desire to learn Bilbo physically after their journey to understand and forgive. Set after Erebor is reclaimed, nobody died. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note: **Well I haven't written anything since December 12th 2012 (I checked) and while I had my first nanna (afternoon) nap I had a lovely dream so I thought I would apply it to my first try of Thilbo (Thorin x Bilbo). There is no sex _as such_ as this and by that I mean penetration but they do both reach their pleasure. As I haven't written in a while it might be a tad disjointed. I also don't know how true my language or information might be but I really wanted to write this. This disregards pretty much everything at the end of The Hobbit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I'm writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It's all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey of Exploration<strong>

Thorin had realised sometime during another sleepless night in his reclaimed mountain that he and his beloved Bilbo had yet to explore each other.

Yes, they had sat for hours in Bilbo's newly tended gardens and talked about a variety of matters on end. They had explored each other's cultures, their manners of courting and marriage as well as feasting, smoking (and smoke rings of course), hygiene, their species and what especially amused Thorin the most was their differences in appearance.

They would talk for hours and in many places all over the mountain but it began in The Shire, a curious place that Thorin had insisted he revisit.

* * *

><p>Once he had re-established Erebor; had built up the foundations under the mountain and had the mines and forges working once more Thorin decided he needed a holiday. Leaving Fili in charge, Thorin had wanted to set out by himself to head to the east despite all the cries of his friends and family urging him to take a guard or at least a travelling companion.<p>

"Thorin listen to reason," Dís said impatiently as Thorin hastily threw his belongings around his chambers, finding suitable garments and jewels to take on his journey.

"I need to see him," Thorin replied, rolling up his sleep mat and tying it to his pack.

"You have a need and I understand," said Dís, trying to be soothing and she placed a hand upon her brother's arm to halt him for a moment, "Your people will think you have abandoned them after all of this work."

Thorin snorted and Dís glared, "My sister, your son Fili is studying and training for the role of king and leader of our great people. This will give him a chance and I have faith you will keep him under control."

Dís sighed, "I shall concede to you my brother but I beg you, take company to Rivendell at the very least. The road is safer west from the Elves."

"Elves?" Thorin questioned, looking his sister in the eye, "I plan to move around Rivendell, not through it."

"It would be a safe place for rest before moving westward."

The heated discussion continued late into the night and Thorin, as the first noises of the day began, agreed to take Dwalin and Kili much to Dís' pleasure. She enjoyed having a hand over her brother despite him being ruler of Erebor.

The journey was as Thorin had expected. There were only few dangers that crossed paths with his small company of three and they were easily destroyed with the unexpected appearance of Gandalf. Thorin bid his two friends goodbye and set off with the wizard.

Their last stop was in Bree where they feasted on a simple meal before Gandalf departed and Thorin moved to his small room for the night. He tried to remain inconspicuous and succeeded, pulling his hood higher over his head and pushing his long hair and braids behind his shoulders. Apart from his boots and his beard he might have been mistaken for a hobbit.

Thorin moved from Bree to the Brandywine Bridge without any trouble or questions asked about his appearance in the area. He crossed into Hobbiton through Bywater and immediately set about trying to find Bag End. The hobbits were a friendly folk though shy to give him directions. One hobbit finally peered at him curiously and pointed up to a hill where the green door stood proudly.

"Thank you," Thorin said with nervousness starting to creep into his voice. He climbed up the hill to Bagshot Row, pushing the gate open at the end. He took strides up to the door and before he could lose his nerve he knocked his hand against the door three times.

"Just a minute!" A familiar voice cried and Thorin chuckled when he heard the hobbit mumbling, "Who the drat would knock just as I've prepared luncheon? That's what I'd like to know."

And so he did know when he pulled open that green door and found a dwarf standing on his doorstep looking every bit a weary traveller and nothing like the king Bilbo knew he was.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said in a hoarse voice, "Hello Bilbo."

"Thor –" Bilbo started and remembered his manners, "Your Majesty."

Thorin raised his hand, "Ah, just … just Thorin."

"What are you doing in Hobbiton?" Poor Bilbo asked, his knees now trembling, "What are you doing _here_?"

"I …" Thorin trailed off before regaining his senses, "I was just … visiting."

Bilbo quickly brought himself back together and ushered Thorin in through the green door which slammed shut.

Bilbo had hung up his things without a word, split his lunch into two portions without asking Thorin if he wanted any food and they ate in the kitchen with an awkward silence settling upon them. Thorin then found himself pushed out while Bilbo cleaned up and finally they sat down together in the parlour. Nobody, especially Thorin, could tell what came over the dwarf as he threw himself onto his knees before the hobbit and begged for forgiveness.

Bilbo was quite shocked with the sight and after begging himself for Thorin to stand, he ran into his own bedroom and shut the door behind him. Nevertheless Bilbo returned to the parlour after much thought and found Thorin standing over the crackling fire, which Bilbo noted was not lit before Thorin's arrival.

"I forgive you," He said quietly and Thorin jumped, turning around to face the smaller creature, "I think I forgave you after that last battle when you were wounded and with fever and infection. But I do not yet trust you as I once did."

"I understand," Thorin replied, his head bowing.

Thorin remained in Hobbiton for some months, following Bilbo's lifestyle and entering many discussions with the hobbit. He had envoys and letters from Erebor come to him and inform him of its thriving life and how Fili has flourished as ruler in their King's absence.

It was on a gloomy day that Thorin approached the subject of returning to Erebor. Bilbo was very nearly furious at Thorin who was insisting that the hobbit join him on the return journey but as he wandered through the market on a Saturday he found his thoughts cleared. There was nothing in The Shire for him anymore. His family was strong and healthy and many thought him mad for his tales of adventure. Though he himself thought many of his family odd, they in turn thought the same of him. Bilbo began his preparations.

While Thorin was out in the markets, Bilbo wrote out his intentions of his house and possessions, leaving them all to his appointed nephew and chosen heir Frodo Baggins as he had no children of his own. He snuck out to the market one afternoon while Thorin had his now daily nap and purchased a pack that would support him and his possessions back to Erebor. Bilbo gave his decision to Thorin a week later after he had made all the arrangements.

"You have decided you are coming?" Thorin asked to ensure he heard the hobbit correctly.

"I have," Bilbo said, "We can leave at first light if it pleases you."

Thorin looked like he wanted to pull the hobbit into his arms out of his happiness of Bilbo's answer but refrained himself and replied, "First light if you are ready."

"I am."

They walked down the quiet avenues of Hobbiton with their packs and slightly sheepish grins at their new adventure. It was quiet until they crossed through Bree and onto the East-West road where bandits walked, attempting to hijack anyone who crossed their path. Bilbo and Thorin remained hidden for days, only travelling through the thickest trees off the path and in small lengths.

"We need to get back onto the road," Thorin said as Bilbo tended to their very small fire, "It will take an age to arrive to the Trollshaws let alone my kingdom."

The next day their luck and hope of travel had been rekindled when Gandalf appeared through the next section of trees they were attempting to navigate.

"Gandalf!" Thorin said in surprise.

"Bilbo sent a message to me not a week ago and I wish to help you east across Middle Earth as long as my skill and protection allow."

"Thank you," Thorin said, giving a side look to Bilbo who pointedly looked away.

"So Bilbo, you have decided to return to Erebor," Gandalf stated and Bilbo nodded his answer while Thorin gave him a rare smile, "I shall accompany you to Rivendell where the elves will lead you onwards to the mountain."

Thorin protested at that plan but grudgingly accepted after Bilbo said to him a few choice words that he previously would have never spoken. Their journey was through the harsh weather, pouring rain for the majority of their trip but they little complained. Despite the conditions on their roads they came across no danger they would risk their lives other than the bandits and managed to cross east in secrecy. When they had reached The Lonely Mountain there was much joy from Thorin's kin and Bilbo was settled into rooms nearest the door to fresh air to begin his new life.

* * *

><p>Thus it comes to the present where Thorin is waiting nervously for his nightly talks with Bilbo in his own chambers. Bilbo would come from the gardens to his rooms smelling slightly of soil and precious aromas of his blooms. They would sit and talk about their days, their plans and their dreams.<p>

"I would like to ask something of you," Thorin spoke one night as they watched the fire crackle in front of them. Thorin was reading through documents but he was distracted by his thoughts and Bilbo who was happily planning gifts he would give on his next birthday which was drawing closer.

"Yes, of course Thorin. What is it?"

"I know you," Thorin said simply and Bilbo lifted his head to look at the dwarf, "I know what you yearn for and what regrets you have as well as the names of every member of your family. I know your culture, your practices, your desired food and your favourite plants."

"Yes?" Bilbo said, waiting for something else.

Thorin took a deep breath, "I wish to know you physically."

Bilbo's eyes widened. He had experienced intimacies with shire-folk but nothing beyond what would only be done in the union of marriage.

"That is," Thorin continued, "If you would have me, a dwarf man instead of a woman of your own folk."

"I do not desire male or female, not specifically," Bilbo clarified, "I enjoy the company of each. Will you give me time to think on your words?"

Thorin nodded as enthusiastically as one of his personality could allow, "Take as much time as you need but do think about it."

Bilbo believed their conversation for the night to be finished and showed himself to the door, ready to return to his own rooms. He stopped when he heard Thorin's grumbling voice from behind.

"Bilbo, do not think that your answer, whether in accordance with or against what I desire, will affect our friendship. I would not let that happen."

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you Thorin."

Bilbo's birthday arrived without much celebration. He was not old by hobbit or dwarf standards but he wished he had used his years more wisely. With that thought though he did not regret his adventures with Gandalf, Thorin and the other twelve of his friends who he now met with and talked to on a daily basis.

He had been carefully growing great crops in his gardens, toying with new vegetables which he gave as his birthday gift to the kitchens of Erebor and the cooks, as well as Thorin, gave him their gratitude. There was no party or feast but just the quiet daily discussions in Thorin's chambers before he moved off to bed.

It had been two weeks from Thorin's expressed desire to enter a physical relationship with him and Bilbo had yet to decide on what to do. Should he give his body over to a dwarf, merely for pleasure? Would that lead to a high position in the kingdom? Bilbo did not fancy the thought of being part of the royal household though if you asked any of the thirteen dwarves who reclaimed Erebor they would tell you that Master Bilbo Baggins the Burglar was in an esteemed position already.

Thorin Oakenshield was certainly attractive by dwarf standards and though Bilbo thought he might be rather hairy under his fine trousers, he couldn't help but feel his body react to that thought. Bilbo decided to embrace his Took side. He allowed all thoughts to leave his mind as he followed his heart's desire to Thorin's chambers. He knocked on the door with all his might.

"Enter," Thorin's voice said through the heavy wooden door.

Bilbo did just that, shutting the door behind him and sliding the bolt across. Thorin looked up with faint surprise etched on his features before standing up from his place in front of the fire. He noted Bilbo's determined expression and walked over to him.

Thorin placed a hand on each of Bilbo's tense shoulders and rubbed his thumbs across the cloth of Bilbo's clothing, "Relax."

Bilbo let out a gush of air from his mouth and his shoulders drooped. Thorin did not move from his position in from of the hobbit but stayed to ensure nothing was wrong.

"Are you well?" Thorin asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Bilbo said, giving his head a sharp nod, "I have found my desire to also study you physically. To uh, explore you. Drat, I mean…"

Thorin gave a deep-throated chuckle, "Do you wish to know me as I wish to know you?"

"Yes," Bilbo breathed and tensed again.

"Relax, _my_ Bilbo," Thorin whispered and Bilbo felt all tension run from his body, "Shall we take leave to my bedroom?"

Bilbo didn't answer verbally this time but rather nodded as he felt he could not trust his voice. Thorin placed a light hand on his back and guided him to the far end of his parlour. They entered the room where Thorin's bed lay and Bilbo felt his breath hitch when Thorin's hand move to encircle his waist.

"Bilbo," The king mumbled, turning to face the hobbit, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may."

Thorin kept one hand on Bilbo's waist and another went to his cheek where he caressed the clear skin. Bilbo felt himself flush and Thorin gave another chuckle before pressing his dry lips to Bilbo's. Their lips moved slowly together, almost clumsily as they began to explore each other.

Bilbo's arms gently wrapped around Thorin and the latter deepened the kiss by opening his mouth. He was desperate to search the depths of Bilbo's mouth with his tongue but held back because this seemed quite enough to overwhelm the hobbit. Bilbo surprised Thorin when his own tongue entered the king's mouth, searching willingly to know and learn the taste of the dwarf. Thorin, in turn, replied.

"Thorin," Bilbo breathed against the king's mouth as he pulled back, "Thorin, I want to go further."

"Yes my hobbit," Thorin said with a grin, "Come to kneel on my bed."

Bilbo scrambled up and Thorin moved the opposite way so they knelt together in the middle of the bed, facing each other and so close that Bilbo could feel Thorin's hot breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the warmth of the dwarf.

"Oh Thorin," Bilbo sighed as Thorin wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Come my one," Thorin said, "We will go slowly as I wish not to miss an inch of your beautiful pale skin."

Bilbo allowed Thorin to undo his belt and thus pull off his tunic so that his chest was exposed and Thorin took in the sight of Bilbo's torso. He touched gently, running his large fingers from Bilbo's shoulders, to his chest and down to his navel. Bilbo attempted to reciprocate, trying to undo his bejewelled belt so he could lift up Thorin's tunic but fumbled at the buckles.

"Let me," Thorin said quietly, unclipping his own belt but he allowed Bilbo to pull his dark blue tunic up and over his head.

Bilbo had seen Thorin's body twice before. Once when the entire company of Dwarves, Thorin included, stripped off to frolic in the fountain at Rivendell (much to the displeasure of the elves) and the second was at the conclusion of the Battle of Five Armies where Thorin lay in the tent and in his delirium of injuries apologised to Bilbo for his words and actions.

This was something entirely different. Thorin's torso was a map of masculinity, his arms bulging with muscles and his chest as defined as the statues in the bathing pools. His dark hair on his body was in waves drifting from a large gathering on his chest and drifting down to feathering which disappeared into his trousers. Bilbo gulped.

"Are you displeased?" Thorin asked, his mouth now right next to Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo shivered as Thorin mouthed his ear tip and licked a strip down to his ear lobe, "Not at all. You are the most handsome of dwarves."

"My sister may disagree," Thorin said and Bilbo let out a nervous giggle when the former nipped at his ears, "Will you lay down for me?"

Bilbo acquiesced, nervous to be so vulnerable with the larger dwarf moving to lean over him but the butterflies in his stomach were quashed as Thorin supported himself on his strong arms as to not crush Bilbo and dipped his head low to reattach their mouths. Several moments of kissing turned to merely heavy breathing into each other.

"Thorin have you been with anyone?" Bilbo asked suddenly and inwardly groaned as Thorin came down to bite at his neck.

"Once," Thorin replied into Bilbo's smooth column of his neck, "I was merely the young prince of Erebor and we caught eyes at the bathing pools. We did not consummate anything needed for a marriage however."

"Good," Bilbo said and his head agreed that it was good but Thorin was now curious.

"Have you?"

Bilbo nodded, "Twice with my own folk. Once a woman and one man but not so far as those acts for marriage."

"And who did you prefer?" Thorin asked, sucking on Bilbo's neck, "The male or the female?"

"Neither," Bilbo gasped out and felt Thorin's hand drift down to the laces on his trousers, "They were not for me."

"And who is, _my hobbit_?" Thorin hissed slightly, tugging open the stubborn laces.

"I think it may be you," Bilbo whispered and Thorin stopped his attempts to now pull down Bilbo's trousers.

He returned to Bilbo's lips, biting and nibbling on his lower lip to which Bilbo let out a groan and he found his fingers moving against Thorin's black pants. He undid the clasp and Thorin looked down, half embarrassed by how hard he already was.

"Thorin?" Bilbo looked up at him.

"I require no service," Thorin replied, "I only wish to explore you and your body. Perhaps if you allow me, I can help you achieve your pleasure."

Bilbo felt himself harden slightly and through only gazes and longing looks they both rid each other of their trousers, only hindered by their boots which also came off. They were both bare as the day they were born.

"I'm going to touch you," Thorin spoke softly, pushing the brown curls from Bilbo's eyes which, in the flickering light from the fire from the other room, turned a rare auburn.

"Okay," Bilbo said and arched slightly into Thorin as the dwarf began switching between caresses and kisses on Bilbo's face.

His strong hands unusually gentle, Thorin touched down to Bilbo's neck and nestled his face into the crook. His tongue came out of his mouth, licking in circles on the smooth skin and he gave tiny nips and long sucks that left Bilbo shuddering. Thorin ensured that he left marks along Bilbo's collarbone as he moved down to his fleshy, smooth chest.

"You have no hair," Thorin said, half in amazement and half in adoration, "It is beautiful."

Bilbo flushed though his cheeks were already bright red with exhilaration of not only being touched in this way but being touched by this dwarf who was king and to who he could very well declare his love.

Thorin sucked contently on Bilbo's nipples, his saliva helping his sucking and Bilbo groaned, arching his back further so his bare hardness went into Thorin's naked groin. This left them both gasping and Bilbo thrust up again before Thorin held his hips down.

"There is no rush my love," Thorin gently commanded.

Bilbo moaned outwardly as Thorin licked his way down his pale stomach and decided that Thorin's time for exploring was over. With all the strength he could muster, Bilbo locked Thorin between his knees and rolled them over. Thorin was thoroughly surprised when Bilbo landed on top of him with a soft 'oomph'.

"The turn is now mine," Bilbo said and dove down to meet Thorin in a heated kiss.

Their tongues began a slow dance, entwined together and Bilbo put some focus onto what his hands were doing. He made patterns through Thorin's hair, circling around his nipples and moving his face down to join his hands. Thorin made deep grumbling noises that made his chest vibrate so Bilbo dipped lower to lick into Thorin's navel.

Thorin raised his hips and Bilbo grinned though the proximity to Thorin's groin was making him a little nervous, "There's no rush."

"Blast," Thorin mumbled, "Come back up here then. I want to kiss you more."

Bilbo did as he was told, wriggling back up so he was face to face with Thorin. Without warning Thorin turned them on their side. He gently moved Bilbo's body so their groins were together and legs interlocked as well as their arms and especially their lips. Bilbo started moving first, slowly pulling himself up and down against Thorin's body.

The position on their sides meant equal control and a slow build and Bilbo was happy for that so he wrapped his right arm over Thorin's waist to move against the dwarf. Thorin was satisfied with Bilbo moving for a moment before he too started writhing against the hobbit who moaned in pleasure.

They were both at their hardest now, Thorin thicker than Bilbo due to his stature but neither paid heed to that. Bilbo brushed the hair and one long braid away from the side of Thorin's face and buried his own face into Thorin's neck, slightly tickled by the dwarf's beard.

"Oh," Bilbo sighed as they moved against each other.

Thorin had his face in the top of Bilbo's hair, heavily breathing in the scent of his hobbit; the scent which he adored. They both pulled their heads back and rolled their hips in a new rhythm which increased their breathing.

Thorin trailed his fingers down the side of Bilbo's face, to his shoulder and down his arm with Bilbo mirroring the actions. Thorin's hand came to rest on Bilbo's hip and suddenly dipped down to his cheeks. Thorin adjusted Bilbo's leg so it was resting over his own and they both gasped as the new closeness.

"I think I'm very nearly at my peak," Bilbo moaned out, his lower body tightening in preparation.

Thorin picked up speed slightly but not enough to alter their intense intimacy. Bilbo pressed his lips to Thorin's in haste before he gave three sloppy movements and shot his seed over Thorin's own hardness. He let out a filthy moan and pulled Thorin closer, pushing his head back into the dwarf's neck.

Thorin was also nearly at the height of his pleasure. He tightened his grip on Bilbo's behind to hold him in place as he came quietly; uttering the hobbit's name over and over again until he was spent. They collapsed in their sweat, breathing heavily.

They rested against each other for the moments after their pleasure. Bilbo was placing his lips softly against Thorin's neck, sucking slightly before moving to a different area of skin he had yet to touch.

"My Bilbo," Thorin mumbled into the hobbit's hair, "We cannot sleep like this."

"Mm," Bilbo replied, quite content to drift off in his dwarf's muscled arms.

"Bilbo," Thorin shook Bilbo's arms, "Stay awake for the moment."

Thorin moved out of bed, leaving Bilbo quite alone. The hobbit watched Thorin wash and wipe himself down with water from his water jug and a cloth and dress in what could only be his night shirt and sleep pants before moving out of the room. Bilbo couldn't help be slightly disappointed.

The fire was still crackling in Thorin's parlour, just outside his bedroom but Bilbo shivered on the bed itself. Just as he was about to gather what strength he had left and dress despite the semen on his body Thorin returned with what looked like garments.

Hobbit-sized garments.

"Nobody saw my state of dress or the mess of my hair," Thorin said reassuringly, "I wish for you to sleep here tonight and believed you would be more … comfortable in your own clothing."

"Very thoughtful," Bilbo said quietly and settled back with a soft smile on his face.

Thorin dipped a washcloth into the bowl of water on his dressing table, ringing out the excess liquid before wiping Bilbo clean. He dried him with a soft towel from his cupboard before helping Bilbo dress. Bilbo didn't know why he was so lacking in energy but he supposed that it had been a long time since his last intimate relations and _this_, with Thorin, was much more intense than his previous had been.

Bilbo noted his dressing gown, one of his much needed treasures from Bag End, on the trunk at the end of Thorin's bed and he felt his heart give in.

"I believe I may be in love with you my Thorin," Bilbo said as Thorin wiped up the small amount of mess on the top blanket.

Thorin paused, moving away from the bed and back to the water bowl to place the washcloth down before moving into position behind Bilbo under the blankets. He wrapped his strong arms around Bilbo's waist and brought his mouth closer to Bilbo's ear.

"I may be in love with you my Bilbo," He whispered and Bilbo snuggled back into Thorin's warmth.

Thorin gave several small kisses to the back of Bilbo's head and neck before ensuring that the front of Bilbo was tucked up with the many blankets on his bed. Bilbo touched his feet to Thorin's and Thorin placed a final kiss to Bilbo's hair before entwining their feet.

They drifted off to sleep curled up in one another and when the first noises of Erebor rang up the corridor and into the rooms of the king they woke up in the exact position in which they feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My first story back and I wrote smut. Tells you everything you need to know about me. I am thinking about a companion piece which, after they've done this, involved them trying to get their hands on each other at every moment. Or maybe where Thorin's morals and tradition kicks in. Thoughts?


End file.
